A True Soul's Wave Length
by HPdown
Summary: It was a really dark time for me. My  meister had just been killed by Medusa who had just been revived by Eruka and the others. Ok now I have 7 OCs and not 3 in it and all are OCxOC I have the pics on my blog if you wanna see them just PM me. Enjoy
1. The Sad Tears Of A New Start

**A True Soul's Wave Length**

**Chapter 1**

**The Sad Tears Of A New Start **

It was a really dark time for me. My meister had just been killed by Medusa who had just been revived by Eruka and the others. Me and my meister had worked hard. We had just become 3 star meister and weapon, and we were so happy, but it ended. I was siting in the Death Room waiting for my new meister.

"Hi" said a voice that came up behind me, "Are you Lightening?"

"Yes, are you Will?"

"I am" he said. I was in shock. How did I end up with the hottest guy in all of the D.W.M.A? He was my new meister.

**3 Months Later**

"AHHHHHH" I screamed

"We can do this" said Will.

"DIE YOU RAT" I yelled as we were running all over the house trying to kill it. Yes, it was that time of year, "PEST SEASON!" We did not talk much, but we both agreed on one thing, we both hated having rats in our beds at night. It woud have been fine if it was just one, but it was not. There were so many, we had to sleep on the deck at night. Finally we called some people to come "KILL THEM ALL."

"Hey Soul, what's up?" said Will.

"Not much, you?" Soul called.

"The rats are back again." I said in disgust.

"Oh, hey Lightening." said Maka.

"I'd ask if you guys want to have dinner, but you know." I said.

"Will, I hope things change for yo….."said Soul, right before he was cut off by Black Star.

"Hey guys. Party at my house." he yelled. Almost like he was trying to wake the dead.

"Ah…Black Star, you do know that Mid-terms are coming." said Maka.

"Yah, so." he said.

"Well, we are all going to be studying." she said.

"Yah, Lightening and I have to go kill some rats." said Will.

"Hey, but I thought that you guys got some people to kill them for you. " said Soul.

"We did." I said.

"They ended up in the hospital." said Will.

"O.K., " he said, looking kind of scared.

"Hey, has anyone seen Kid?" asked Maka.

"Nope." We all agreed.

"_**BING" **_The bell went off. We all went to class. "Will, Lightening, Lord Death wannt's to see you both in the Death Room now!" said Professor Stein.

"O.K." we both said looking at one another. When we made it to the Death Room, I went up to the mirror and put the number in, "42-42-564 whenever you wanna knock on deaths door".

"Hey, what's up? How ya doing?" said Lord Death.

" Maka, my little girl" called Spirit from behind Lord Death.

"AHHH, how many times must I tell you I am not Maka!" I yelled in frustration.

" O.K.,well on to it then." Will said, giving me the evil eye that told me to stop acting like a kid. "It's me, Will."

"And me, Lightening, Will's weapon."

"O.K., so I have a mission for you." he said.

"O.K. "We are ready."

"It's just a normal mission. Some of the other students will be going as well." he said.

"Sounds good. Where will we be going?" I asked.

"France." My eyes lit up like diamonds. It was not the fashion or the food that hooked me, but the fact that they said the kishin souls in France are ten times better than the ones here.

"OK, OK, OK, LETS GO. COME ON WILL!" I yelled,dragging him off.

"What's up with you?" he said, looking at me. "You hate have to do extra-work."

"Naw, I love it!" I said, with one big evil smile on my face. He just crossed his arms and went on with it as I happily dragged him behind me.

**Note from me- this is off my blog **


	2. A Dance In France

**A True Soul's Wave Length**

**Chapter 2**

**A Dance In France**

**4 Days Later, After We Got The Mission**

"Awww, Will can we go on?"

"I'm still eating, so hold on. But you, you didn't even eat one thing." said Will. "OK, OK" I said. Come back over to my seat.

At first I thought we would be at a different place in France, but we weren't. It was the same place where my first meister had been killed by Medusa. Now all I wanted to do was get the mission over with.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Will. "Look at me." I did not want to tell him, but he might get mad if I don't' tell him. That's the way he was, though he didn't show anyone but me. "Come on, tell me what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." I said, as my voice cracked. I wasn't a good liar.

"LIAR!" he yelled. He knew it would embarrass me and I would tell him what was wrong.

"No, it's not going to work on me this time, Will." I said with a determined look on my face.

"OK, you win for now." he said, as he finished his pasta. "Ok, now we can go"

"Yes" I said as we walked out the door and down the street.

"AWWW, I can't go on" I hear someone moaning.

"COME ON AND GET UP" yelled someone.

"NO, IT'S TOO HARD."

"AHHHHHH, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" they yelled. "GET UP KID."

" NO, NO, NO, THE COMPLETE WAY THE BUILDING IS DESIGNED IS SOOOOO UNSYMMETRICAL." moaned Kid.

"A…., hey" I yelled.

"Oh, hey" said Liz and Patty. "Have you gotten any souls yet?"

"NO, Will had to have some pasta…" I said as I was glancing back at him. "Well have to go now."

"Bye and good luck" Will said.

"BYE, BYE" Patty yelled as we were walking down the street. I saw a satow, and I knew who it belong to–Jake my first meister , but he is dead.

"Hey, where are you going?" Will yelled, running after me.

"I saw him."

"Saw who?"

"Jake, my first meister" I said with tears in my eyes–tears of love, sadness, confusion, and so much more. I had finally caught up with him. He had gone into a big, run-down building. I started to go in too, but Will grabbed my hand and pulled me back as 5 or 6 bullets went by my head. I fell backward into Will's arms. I looked up at him; he looked mad.

"Are you ok?" he said, looking down at me. My face was totally bright red by then.

"Y..Yah"

"Can you change?"

"Yah" After I changed, I heard a voice I thought I recognized. Yes, I did. It was Jake's.

"How have you been Lightening?" he asked.

"Goo…." I had been cut off by Will once again!

"What are you playing Jake?" Will asked with so much anger.

"Will!" I yelled as I changed back into human form. "He's my Friend."

" SHUT UP" he yelled back. "Do friends shoot at each other?" he asked as he grabbed my shoulders. "Do they?…..DO THEY LIGHTENING? Answer me!"

"Well, well, you are just as stupid as ever Lightening." Jake said as he held up his gun. "Bye" He pulled the triger.

"WILL NO….


	3. The Dark Past To The Truth

A True Soul's Wave Length

Chapter 3

The Dark Past To The Truth

**2 Months Later**

Will had to have surgery to remove the bullets from his torn-to-pieces body. After Will had been shot, I had to fight Jake. Most of the time I can remember all of the fight, but I could not this time. I tried so hard. According to Professor Stein, we had been both knocked out cold. He said that I let out a large amount of power, but I know that they aren't telling me everything. I had gashes all over my body from bullets zipping by me and grazing my skin. I miscalculated a few of my jumps, so I ended up with more than I bargained for…bullets. "Jake" I said as I fell asleep.

**Will**

I healed faster than Lightening. In the mean time, I was in the Death Room with all of the Teachers.

"Will, you need to know Lightening's past." said Lord Death. "Lightening is the heart of true evil"

"Evil? Her? No!"

"Yes, she has changed, and that's all because of Jake. He showed her that people did love her. Her cruel parents were so mean to her. A betrayal by Jake would make that evil come back. While the kishin was on the loose, Lightening was locked up in the dungeon as far down as we could go. You saw what she could do."

"Yes I did." I said looking down at my feet. "I will protect her, so it does not happen." I yelled with a determined look on my face.

"LOVE IS IN THE AIR" Spirit said.

" You know it's a good thing that you said that when he was gone, right?" Stein commented. "Right?"

"LOVE, LOVE, LOVE" Spirit said jumping all over the place.

"I still wanna know why she dyed her hair white?" asked Sid. "And why she became a weapon instead of a meister?" he added.

I went back to the infirmary. I looked in. "She's asleep. Best not to get her up now." I shut the door and went home.

_**From me– Sorry it's short, but it's just so you know her past. But that's not all of it. ^**_


	4. Will And Princess Who?

**A True Soul's Wave Length**

**Chapter 4**

_**Will And Princess Who?**_

"I am so happy, it's almost time."

"Yah, time has zoomed so fast this year." Liz commented.

"No kidding!" added Tsubaki.

"Hey Maka, pick that one." Patty said.

"I don't know." Maka said looking at it.

"It's PINK! I hate pink." I said.

"Yah, but you are not the one who will be wearing it." Tsubaki said.

"Will, don't get any weird ideas, I am sure not going to wear PINK!" I yelled.

"Oh, and why not?" he asked.

"I hate PINK, and that's that. No more to talk about"

"She is so stubborn." he said with his head turned back to the others, like he was trying to be so secretive. Ha, yah right. He talks way to loud to be secretive.

"Ok, I'm going to pick this one." I said as I held it up. It was a stunningly beautiful black dress with a red sash and red roses. It was so breathtaking. "Well, does it have your approval my King?" I said, bowing down and holding it up.

"No, not at all…." As he was trying to finish his sentence, I had already finished checking out. Too late!

"Ok, come on Will." I turned around and looked at him. "Are you coming? Is something wrong?"

"No, no not at all." We both headed out the door.

"Oh yah, I had to use your credit card." I said with my evil smile.

"WHAT!" he stopped dead in his tracks. "How much was the hideous black dress?"

"Oh, not too much"

"How much is not too much?"

"Not too much"

"How much?" He grabbed my hair and turned me around. Now I was wishing I had not grown my hair out. It had gotten so long it was almost to my knees. "Ok, now how much was it?"

"Oh, don't get your Naruto undies in such a twist. It was a paltry sum; a mere $80,000,000 And, you know I am worth it!"

"W…W…W" I know once he processed the big news, I was in for it. And even more since I had to drag him home and he was wearing a new jacket.

_**2 Days Later**_

Ouch! Will kicked my butt, and hard. I had to pay back the 80,000,000. It didn't seem so paltry when I had to pay it back, but I am still worth it! Now all of the D.W.M.A. is getting ready for the festival. Will, Maka, Soul, and me are in charge of the music and lights. Who know what Black Star and Tsubaki got. "O.K., we have 2 hours tell go time everyone."

"O.K., Soul and I are done, so I'm going to go home and get ready."

"O.K., bye. Hey, Will, I'm going on home. Are you coming?" I asked.

"Yah. Hey, so I have been wondering…well…a…"

"Well what?"

"What is your real name?" he said, looking down at his feet.

"My real name? Why would you wanna know that?"

"A…well, I don't know, just interested."

"Well I guess you can know, just promise me you won't tell any one O.K.?"

"O.K., I promise."

"My name is Emma." I said.

"Cool, it's nice. Sounds like royalty." he said. "Wait, it is royalty."

"NO, well, yes it is royalty. My mom was Queen of Tear Grass. But again, NO"

"Cool! But why no?"

"Because in my family, Emma means _Death of Friends_!" I yelled. "It's not even pronounced the way you say a girls name. I can't even say it right. I don't even want to say it right. Who would?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shoud not have asked."

"No, it's O.K." I said. "We need to go back now. The 2 hours are up."

"O.K., then off we go."

"Ha ha, Come on.

**From me- I have a really bad case of writer's block right now. It's been almost a moth sine my lost blog post. If you have ideas please put them on this review. P.S. i will not take the credit for them. ^^ Thanks for reading. **


	5. A Painful Face Shows: The Light One

**A True Soul's Wave Length**

**Chapter 5**

**A Painful Face Shows: The Light One**

We were finally dressed and ready for the dance. When we got there, the music was playing and everyone was having a good time. I was so happy that all our hard work was not for nothing. "Wow, think this might be the best dance I have ever been to."

"Yadda, yadda, yadda...it's so cool and the music is good." said Will.

"Maka had me and Soul pick it out. Some of the music is Soul's and some of it is mine. Most of the Techno is mine though."

"...Yah I know, that's all you listen to at home." When he said that, I gave him a stone cold glare. He said, "I'm not saying it's a bad thing." he said, as he put his hand behind his head.

"Whatever! Like I care." I said, as I walked off giving him a lazy wave. As I was walking around, I saw two people I did not recognize, so I causally walked up to them. They were fighting abut something.

"Yah, you so would not beat me in a fight. You are way too lazy." said a girl with blonde hair.

"Oh yah, w-what did you say? I'm lazy...really now? yelled the boy with Kool Aid red hair. 'Have to admit I laughed, but shouldn't have since I have funky icy white hair with blackish brown roots at the top. Maybe I'm just jealous cos' I don't have special Kool Aid colored hair. ' I thought.

"Yes I did say that, and, yes you are." she yelled back.

"I dare you to say that again" he screamed.

"You are **L.A.Z.Y**." she taunted, with an evil smile on her innocent face.

"Why yo-"

"Oh, I'm not trying to get in your fight, but well, you are louder than the music" I said, walking toward them.

"Oh, sorry...hey, say sorry you lazy bum!" the girl said, bowing and pushing the boy down forcing him to bow too.

"All right, all right" he yelled.

"My name is Cat, and this lazy bum is Crow, my weapon."

"Yep, that's me, the lazy b-...hey I'm not a lazy bum. Ok maybe a little, but not that much. Like you were saying" said Crow, glaring coldly at Cat.

"HA HA, you said you were lazy. HA HA, that's too good. You really said it and it's about time you did" yelled Cat, looking like she was going to die from laughing so much. "Now I just wish I had my camera."

"Oh, whatever!"

"What are you two doing? You're so loud...like always." called a boy with silver hair and glasses, like a kid version of Stein. Keeping my fingers crossed he doesn't like to dissect things.

"Hey Ed, why are you asking that when you know the answer to it?" said a girl with flowing brown hair.

"I know Amber, but it's just a habit."said Ed, well I think that's his name. "Oh hi, were they bothering you?" the boy with the sliver hair asked, looking at me.

"No, no, I just have not seen them here before that's all." I said directly looking at him. He was somewhat shorter than me, enough that I had to look down at him.

"Well, that's good."he said, looking at them as they had gone back to fighting. Then he looked back at me. "Oh, where are my manners? I am Ed."

"And I am Amber, Ed's weapon." said the girl with the flowing brown hair.

"It's nice to meet you. I am Lightening." I said in a happy voice, bowing. When I came back up, I saw Will trying to get away from Black Star. "Sorry, but it looks like I have to go." I said, pointing to Will and Black Star.

They turned around to look and said "Oh, yah that might be smart. That boy with the black hair looks like he is going to kill the guy with the blue hair"

"Yah, well bye"

"Bye" they both said. As I was on my way to save Will, for the umpteenth time, from the evil hyper grasp of Black Star. I saw a girl that looked strangely like me. The only difference was her eyes. Her eyes were neon blue. Mine of course, are bloody red. The girl looked straight into my eyes and flashes of things came into my head. It caused excruciating pain. I clutched my head from all the pain as I fell to the rock hard ground. I could hear Will calling my name as he ran to catch me.

"Lightening, Lightening, answer me Lightening!" he called out. Everyone came to see what was going on. I looked out the door as the girl that looked like me ran out with one hand on her head.

"Angle Twillleaf" That was all I could say before everything went black.

**Will POV**

I ran to catch Lightening. Her eyes were more red than I ever remember seeing them. They were a bright, luminescent red, but also very bloody red looking. You could see fear and sadness, yet happiness was in there somewhere. I had gotten to her just in time. As I held her in my arms, she was shaking. "Lightening, Lightening, answer me Lightening!" I begged. All she said was.

"Angle Twillleaf" that's was all she said before she was out. I saw she was looking at the door. When I looked at the door, there was nothing. Professor Stein and Sid walked up and told me to take Lightening to the infirmary. As I walked, I looked down at Lightening. She looked so calm and sad. I looked closer and I saw black-brown at the roots of her hair. 'So, her hair is not white...great, now I owe Soul and Black Star $20. O, man, I don't have an extra $20 laying around thanks to that stupid dress shopaholic Lightening bought, but it did look righteous on her.'

**Somewhere On The Dark Side Of Tear Grass**

A mysterious man with a red, black, and gold cloak stood at the top of an old castle.

"Master, it looks like they have made contact." said one in all black.

The man in the cloak looked back at the man wearing all black. "Yes, it does."

"What do we do?" asked the man in black.

"We wait for a while, but just in case, we might have to go to Plan B-Bad A**. Go find Medusa." called the man in the cloak as he turned around.

"Are you sure that's what we call Plan B?" asked the man in black with the strangest look on his face." _(__**A/N**__-Isn't this supposed to be rated 10+? Whoops, maybe Bad A** is really Bad Answer, Bad Anger, Bad Attitude, Bad Astronomy...Nope, they all have more than three letters; oh well, guess it is Bad A** after all. Gonna have to bump this up to teen. Hope my Mom doesn't read this one.) _

When they were gone, he said " You will come back to be the Black Princess, my dear Eammatwala Twillleaf, the black side of Tear Grass. You just wait and see, my dear."

A/N-Sorry, had a major case of writer's block. Finally broke free and the ideas flowed once again. Hope you like it. ^


	6. AN! PLEASE READ!

**A/N: Hey, so I really don't know what to do with this story anymore. If you have anything you think would be good in it and want to read more please do tell and I'll try to keep it going. But I still don't know. I maybe end up ending this one for letting someone els take it. Soul Eater is just not my thing anymore. Sorry, but I will try~**


End file.
